


Bloody Passion

by vixxtimized



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Tortured Past, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, indifferent!youngjae, powerful vampires, sassy!daehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtimized/pseuds/vixxtimized
Summary: "The taste of your blood makes me feel alive."(or- Youngjae is getting tired of living for centuries. His boredom has reached an all time high, so when someone new and different appears in town, Youngjae takes full advantage.)





	1. pre

Screams filled his ears constantly.

It wasn't until later that he realized; the screams that plagued his hearing were his own.

All he heard was his own screaming and whispered words, everything he saw was bleak and blurry.

The only faces in his mind were masked and menacing and held pointed instruments that poked and prodded at him.

He was living in pure hell on Earth, with demons that resembled humans.

He didn't know how long he remained in that place, except that it seemed like centuries. It actually might have been.

If there was one thing he was sure of while he was in that decrepit hole of a room, it was this.

He was what they called a vampire.

 


	2. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae gets himself involved...again

1953, South Korea (Exact Location Unknown)

Silence plagued the alleyway. Not even the meow of a cat or the whispering of the wind was heard.

Youngjae moved leisurely, his footsteps not making a sound. He was fond of his ability to move without creating a ruckus, it proved helpful in some the worst situations.

Those situations were rare though, as Youngjae's long lived life was rather boring. Youngjae constantly searched for a form of entertainment since Kwangil had reached the end of his days. Youngjae felt lonely and even more bored because his friend had died.

Youngjae kicked a beer bottle, sending it flying into the alley wall where it smashed into hundreds of pieces. The silence of the alleyway was broken as the bottle broke and birds were startled from their hiding places.

Youngjae watched as the birds flew into the pitch black sky, wishing he could fly away from this place too. It had been his home for one hundred years; he was ready to get out of there, but he had too many connections and too many people knew him.

Youngjae rested his head against the brick wall and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's the long face for?"

Youngjae's head snapped to see a figure landing on top of the building. He dropped down to the ground without a sound and stood up in front of Youngjae.

Youngjae stared into his lazy purple eyes with a bored expression and shrugged. "No reason, really."

Taekwoon towered above Youngjae, dark violet eyes gleaming through his charcoal black bangs. Taekwoon smirked and stood next to Youngjae, shoulder blades flat against the brick.

Youngjae eyed him curiously. "What're you here for, Taek?" Youngjae closed his own emerald eyes and asked the purple eyed man.

Taekwoon grunted and replied, "Well, we're going on a hunt tonight, thought you might want to join since you don't have your own clan."

Youngjae considered this, tilting his head. "Mm, I guess I should. I need more bodies for the next couple months," he responded, his eyes flashing at the thought of the blood that he could harvest from them.

Taekwoon nodded his assent. "Alright, we'll be at the usual spot around midnight. You know the place, right?"

"Yeah, guess I'll be there." Youngjae had no reason to object since his stores were empty and he really did have no clan to roll with.

Taekwoon smirked, flicking hair away from his forehead in satisfaction. He examined his long nails for a second, "Bye bye, Jae," before smiling again and disappearing before Youngjae's very eyes.

Youngjae shook his head and leapt onto the roof lithely. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all.

\- - -

"Boys," Youngjae greeted as the clan approached him. Their leader's ruby eyes blazed in the darkness, a horde of purple following behind him.

"Youngjae, how are you these days?" Hakyeon mused, tossing a jewel-encrusted dagger in his hand. His blood-red irises paled as the moonlight hit his face.

Youngjae smiled, snatching the dagger out of midair and twirling it himself. "Just fine, Hakyeon, just fine." Youngjae held the weapon back out to him.

Hakyeon laughed, taking his dagger back and sliding it up his sleeve. "I see you're still as snarky as you were in the 1850's, hmm?" Hakyeon jabbed playfully, poking Youngjae in the cheek. Youngjae grimaced and pushed the clan leader's hand away.

"Yeah yeah, well, a hundred years doesn't change much when you live forever," Youngjae drawled as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Taekwoon approached from behind Hakyeon, dragging his pointed nails along Hakyeon's cheek. "Stop teasing him, baby," Taekwoon murmured in Hakyeon's ear.

Hakyeon smirked and licked Taekwoon's finger.

Taekwoon hissed and jerked away from Hakyeon, "Yeon, that's nasty!"

""I've been wounded, you think I'm nasty!?" Hakyeon gasped, grabbing his chest in mock pain. A couple of the clan members behind the two chuckled at Hakyeon's antics.

"You all think he's funny? Taekwoon may be my mate but that doesn't mean he can make fun of me!" Hakyeon grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his cheek away from Taekwoon's calm gaze.

Youngjae shook his head and high-fived Taekwoon, who watched his mate with a small smirk on his lips.

"He was the one who turned half of them, Hakyeon, not you. They instinctively agree with him."

Hakyeon bit his lip in annoyance, "That—that doesn't matter!"

Youngjae noticed another vampire creeping up behind Hakyeon. His magenta eyes flickered to Youngjae's emerald orbs, face curious but hesitant. Youngjae raised an eyebrow towards him, and he ducked back behind Hakyeon's shoulder.

A sigh escaped Taekwoon's lips. "Heejun, if you're that curious, come out here, hmm?" Taekwoon said, an amused tone in his voice.

The vampire Taekwoon called Heejun peeked around Hakyeon and shuffled forward, feet dragging and eyes downcast.

Taekwoon smiled and smacked Heejun on the back forcefully. Heejun choked a little but laughed after regaining his breath. "This here is our newest fledgling, Oh Heejun," Taekwoon explained, ruffling the tall vampire's auburn hair.

"Inseong turned the poor boy, he's only 17," Hakyeon began, crossing his arms and giving Heejun a melancholy smile, "and very curious about his new life as one of the Merlot Clan."

Youngjae nodded, contemplating this information. Youngjae had no idea when he'd been born or when he had died, or how it even happened. Heejun knew all that and it made Youngjae a tad jealous.

It made his heart ache a little; not knowing who he truly was or who he had been. All he knew was that dark chamber and screams, and once that was gone, what he had now was his everything.

This quiet town and his friend Kwangil were all he had. The Merlot Clan were the only Clan he knew of, the only ones of his kind he'd ever truly interacted with.

Youngjae smiled bitterly and pushed his thoughts away. There was no use thinking about these things now.

Youngjae ran his tongue over his canines and held out a hand to the shy fledgling, flashing a toothy smile. "I'm Yoo Youngjae, pleasure doing business with you, Oh Heejun."

Heejun shook his hand with a little more confidence than he seemed to possess at first. "It's...it's nice to meet you, Youngjae," he murmured, a small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Anyways...show him how to hunt, Jae!" Hakyeon said suddenly, slapping Youngjae on the shoulder.

Youngjae's jaw dropped, "Wait, Haky-,"

"We'll meet you back here in an hour!" Hakyeon smirked, snapping his fingers and disappearing with the rest of the Merlots.

Youngjae sighed. Now he was left with himself and a fledgling vampire of only 17 years.

Oh, how Youngjae just adored Hakyeon's antics. For the leader of one of the largest, oldest vampire clans Youngjae knew of, Hakyeon was awfully immature.

Heejun was glancing around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He picked at the hem of his shirt, fingering the loose strings to keep himself occupied.

Youngjae looked at his gleaming purple orbs with curiosity. Youngjae liked this kid, he was interesting.

"Hey, kid, let's go find something to eat."

Heejun's snapped up, eyes sparkling with excitement at the word "eat".

Youngjae smiled wistfully, wishing he had had someone to guide him. He beckoned into the forest with a single finger, silently telling Heejun to stay close.

"You ready?" Youngjae asked.

Heejun hopped over a fallen log, grinning now.

"I'm ready."

\- - -


	3. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae thinks they did everything perfectly

**TW: some graphic descriptions of blood. Nothing too bad**

Youngjae's green eyes flickered as they ran. His primal instincts kicked in and he could smell the sweet scent of blood in the air of the forest.

Youngjae glanced at the purple-eyed Merlot fledgling that was desperately trying to keep up with Youngjae's inhuman pace.

"You'll have to get used to the fast pace us vampires live at, Oh Heejun. It's a big adjustment, but you are going to need to learn these things to survive," Youngjae said, darting behind a large tree.

Heejun tripped over the roots of the tree as he came to a immediate stop. "Ouch!" Heejun cried, rubbing his skinned elbow.

Youngjae looked down at him with a lidded gaze. A smirk played on his lips as he observed the clumsy fledgling.

"You have much to learn, Heejun."

Heejun gave Youngjae a piercing glare, purple eyes blazing in annoyance. "I've never had to move at such a speed before. It will take me a while to get used to my body moving that fast..." Heejun pouted and sank against the tree.

Youngjae chuckled and placed a hand against the tree trunk to steady himself. He peered out from behind their hiding place, glittering green eyes searching the dark street of the little town.

Youngjae pointed at a young man walking close to the edge of the forest. He was approaching their position, whistling a soft tune as he walked.

He glanced at Heejun to see if the Merlot vampire was watching him. Heejun's violet eyes twinkled at the smell of blood rushing through the warm body.

"Watch and learn, Oh Heejun."

Youngjae crept closer to the tree line, ready to spring at the unsuspecting human. Just as he passed their tree, Youngjae darted out of the shadows and clamped a hand over the man's mouth. Claws sinking into the male's neck, Youngjae pulled the struggling male into the darkness.

Emerald eyes flashing, Youngjae slammed the man's back against the tree trunk and knocked the air out of his lungs. As the male gasped, Youngjae latched his teeth onto the pale skin of his victim's neck and sucked forcefully. His fangs throbbed from the familiar sensation of fresh blood coursing through his veins.

Heejun stood frozen in place, pupils blown wide in fear. His legs felt like jelly; the sight he was witnessing made him feel queasy and unsettled.

Youngjae gasped and let the drained body drop to the ground.

"Ahh..." he let out a refreshed sigh and wiped away the rivulets of blood trailing down his pale skin. Youngjae's green eyes flashed brighter than they had been before. The blood rejuvenated his system, making his limbs feel lighter and his head clearer.

With a smirk, Youngjae slung an arm around Heejun's neck. "Terrifying, isn't it?" He ran his tongue over his still protruding fangs. Heejun still looked stunned, his body frozen as he slowly glanced back at the lifeless corpse on the ground.

"What - what do you guys do with the bodies?" Heejun asked tentatively, his voice quiet as he continued to stare.

Youngjae tilted his head to the side, a bored expression displayed on his features. "Well, it's not smart to leave bodies lying around, so we bury them. The humans just assume the person is missing and nothing really happens after that. I've never been discovered," Youngjae explained, removing his arm from its position around Heejun's neck.

Heejun blinked rapidly, saying, "Oh." He suddenly remembered all the times humans went missing around town. There were a lot of disappearances; Heejun knew now it had to be because of the large Merlot clan that inhabited the small town.

"Yeah, well, the large vampire population makes it hard sometimes, but Hakyeon seems to regulate the Clan's feeding and consumption very well."

Heejun nodded, numbly accepting the explanation Youngjae gave him. Youngjae knew Heejun was probably shocked and scared. Youngjae was just the same during his first real kill; except Youngjae had done it all alone, in isolation, with white lab coats staring at him through a window.

It was a frightening feeling, realizing you had to kill those of a species to which you used to belong. Every vampire experienced the heart wrenching feeling of watching a human die at their hands for the first time. He understood what Heejun was going through, but he really didn't care too much; everyone had to go through it.

He shuddered at the fragmented memory. "You'll get used to the hunts, Heejun. Let's go; you still have to try."

\- - -

Youngjae and Heejun plodded forward, the fast pace from before forgotten once Youngjae realized how lost in thought Heejun was. He attempted to shake the fledgling out of his stupor but it was of no use, so Youngjae just gave up and moved on.

"Heejun, are you ready to find someone...? I can't send you back to Hakyeon and Taekwoon without getting your first kill tonight." Youngjae stepped in front of Heejun, placing a palm on his chest.

Heejun sighed. "I don't want to...I'm scared," Heejun whispered, violet eyes focused on the ground. Youngjae frowned, "Yeah, it's scary, but you have to adjust. We all did it at some point, man-up. Well, vampire-up, I guess."

Heejun stared down at Youngjae, who was actually a few centimeters shorter than Heejun.

"You really could care less about others' feelings, couldn't you?" Heejun asked, scrutinizing Youngjae with a piercing look.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger at himself. "Me? Care about others? I don't even know what that means," he drawled, turning from the young vampire and trudging forward.

"That's a little selfish, don't you think?"

"I don't like to view it as selfish...people should be able to take care of themselves. Why should I worry about them?" Youngjae replied, waving a hand dismissively.

"Well, you were human once too, right?" Heejun asked, leaning against a tree trunk curiously.

"Probably."

Heejun tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean by 'probably'?"

"I don't remember. Whatever being human was like or is like, I have no idea."

"Oh. I guess...I don't understand, but..."

Youngjae halted in place.

"Well, when you've suffered like I have, maybe then you'll understand."

Heejun lowered his eyes to the ground, gaze trailing over the bumpy roots sticking out of the ground. "Sorry."

Youngjae laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry about, kid. Just be grateful this is how your endless life began," Youngjae said, a bitter undertone seeping into his voice. He pushed away a tree branch in his path, not bothering to hold it back for Heejun too.

Heejun nodded. "I think I'm ready now," he said, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Great," Youngjae said dryly. He trudged along, heading towards a large stream he knew humans fished at during dusk. He didn't know why they enjoyed that particular spot. It was filled with mosquitos (those nasty little things were always trying to take the humans from them; the vampires were glad they were so small) and there was the constant hum of crickets and the chirping of birds and the loud rushing of the water.

Maybe Youngjae's ears were just too sensitive.

Youngjae crouched behind a lush shrub nearby the bank of the stream. He pulled Heejun down next to him and focused his glowing emerald eyes on the woman sitting at the edge of the stream.

Her dress fanned our beneath her as she sat on her legs and peered into the water. Her skin was smooth and porcelain, eyes wide and glossy. She stared down at her reflection with a soft smile.

"She's the one then, Heejun," Youngjae whispered, pointing a clawed finger at the beautiful girl.

Heejun gulped, his violet eyes dull and sad. "I...okay," he replied.

"It's just instinct, your fangs and claws will unsheathe on their own. Just do what I showed you, okay?"

Heejun nodded. His hands were shaking. He kind of felt like crying and screaming and ripping his hair out.

His heart hurt.

Youngjae glanced impatiently at the trembling fledgling. "Hurry up! Before she leaves!" He hissed.

Heejun stood up abruptly, shoving his nerves into the pit of his stomach. Youngjae watched as the vampire pushed his quivering limbs forward and launched himself towards his victim.

The unsuspecting female gurgled as Heejun's razor sharp nails tore through the papery skin of her neck. Blood bubbled in her throat, pouring out from her open lips.

A weak whine tumbled from her ripped throat.

Heejun whimpered as his new fangs poked through his gums, aching and longing for their first real taste of human blood.

"Finish it, Heejun!"

Heejun pulled the girl towards him by her throat, blood staining the pink of her dress. His eyes were bright with adrenaline; his instincts cured all the fear he had felt just moments ago.

His pearly white fangs became stained with scarlet, the red dripping from the point like a melting icicle.

In seconds, Heejun felt the girl go limp in his arms. It was as if someone had cut the strings of a puppet, the way she seized up and then just collapsed.

Heejun's mouth split into a satisfied smile, lips coated in red. He giggled, glancing at Youngjae as he tossed the body to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Youngjae smirked as he began digging through the soft earth beneath their feet. "Good job, kid." Youngjae was pleased nothing had gone wrong.

Once the hole in the ground was big enough, Youngjae tossed the girl's body in all by himself, as Heejun was too giddy to even walk straight.

He quickly covered her and her belongings up with the dark soil, closing her away from the light of the world for good.

Youngjae stood up from patting the dirt and stretched his limbs. He let out a content sigh. Youngjae observed the bouncing fledgling, whose sentiments of fear and disgust were clearly forgotten in the aftermath of his feeding.

Youngjae smiled a little and finally spoke up, "Heejun, it's done. We best find the others of the Merlot Clan before Hakyeon finds  _me_ andyells that I took too long."

Heejun nodded, magenta eyes fluttering closed briefly. "Yeah, okay, let's go," he replied, running a hand through his disheveled locks.

And with that, the two vampires set out in search of Heejun's handsome clan leader.

\- - -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm currently cross-posting this from my wattpad acc! 5 chapters are completed!


	4. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is told he's in deep trouble.

  
They found the Merlot clan leader casually making out with his mate in the middle of the forest.

Youngjae stopped amidst a dark grove of trees to the right of the kissing vampires.

Heejun skidded to a halt next to him, purple eyes flaring at the sight in front of him. Heejun stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

Youngjae sighed deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Is this really necessary? In the middle of the forest?"

Having had enough of their little show, Youngjae stepped out from their hiding spot and into the dappled moonlight.

"Hey, Cha Hakyeon, get your tongue out of your boyfriend's mouth before I chop it off myself!" Youngjae yelled in annoyance.

Hakyeon turned his head in surprise, palms resting on Taekwoon's chest. His red eyes flashed in recognition and he cleared his throat.

"Ah, Youngjae. Sorry about that," Hakyeon said, clearly embarrassed but completely unapologetic.

Youngjae sighed again. "You're not sorry."

Hakyeon smirked knowingly, "You're just jealous because you don't have a mate yet, Youngjae." He stuck his tongue out at the mossy eyed vampire and grabbed Taekwoon's lithe fingers.

Youngjae spluttered at the words. "J-jealous? Me? Not a chance!" He protested. Eyes averted towards the ground and lips set in a firm line, Youngjae turned on his heel.

Hakyeon hissed and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I was just kidding, Youngjae! Stay right here, or I'll sic the whole of my clan on you," Hakyeon threatened.

Youngjae knew better than to ignore a threat from the Merlot clan. He turned back around, toes digging into the earthen forest floor.

Youngjae enjoyed running without shoes on. It was odd to most, but Youngjae loves the feeling of grass and soil underneath his feet.

The scenery was a drastic change from the white, concrete floors of that horrid place.

Youngjae formed a special attachment to the nature of the world he had been away from for so long. Now, he could hardly stand being inside for long periods of time.

"Fine, fine, I'm staying right here," Youngjae sighed, green eyes twinkling perturbedly. He definitely wanted to avoid invoking Hakyeon's wrath.

Hakyeon smiled triumphantly, proud that his threats had worked on the normally disinterested vampire.

"So," he mused, "did you teach our little fledgling a thing or two?"

His blood red irises flickered to Heejun, who was gazing with wide eyes at the older trio.

The moonlight peaked through the thick canopy of trees, shining brightly on Heejun's delicate features. The pale light bleached the vibrant purple of his still predatory eyes.

Hakyeon noticed the look flashing in Heejun's gaze, knowing it well. "Ah, it looks as if Youngjae did well."

"Just one kill. A woman, down by the stream in the middle of the forest," Youngjae explained, biting his now-blunt nails in boredom.

Youngjae swore he didn't even see Hakyeon move.

But there he was, suddenly right next to Youngjae.

His eyes gleamed ferociously, cold and penetrating. The scrutinizing stare seeped into his very bones. A chill crept up Youngjae's spine, it's cold fingers tickling him.

"What's wrong?" Youngjae murmured, trying to keep his voice steady.

He gulped, taking a small step back. "We buried he-"

"What did she look like?" Hakyeon interjected, eyes burning.

Taekwoon appeared behind his mate, placing a calming hand on Hakyeon's shoulder. "Babe, what is it?" Taekwoon asked, his voice etched with concern.

Hakyeon roughly shoved Taekwoon's hand off, his piercing gaze still trained on Youngjae. Youngjae watched as Taekwoon's hand fell to his side limply; watched as hurt bloomed freshly in his eyes before it quickly faded away.

Teeth gritted, Youngjae answered, "Long, black hair. Smooth skin, dark eyes, I didn't examine her too thoroughly. But she did have a small freckle under her eye. And her dress was pink - pale pink."

Hakyeon cursed, turning away angrily. Taekwoon watched blankly, royal purple eyes lowered to the ground.

Youngjae was bewildered to why Hakyeon cared so much about the girl Heejun had killed. Killing humans was their lifestyle, their only way of survival.

"Fuck! That girl, Youngjae, I'm pretty sure she was the mayor's only daughter!" Hakyeon cried, hands going to pull at his hair in frustration.

Youngjae shrugged, still not getting it. "So what?"

Hakyeon groaned, "So what? So what!? Youngjae, that man is viciously protective of her. You just sent us all up in flames. We're all done for."

Hakyeon wailed, turning and letting his head fall on a still solemn looking Taekwoon's shoulder.

"Ah, Yoo Youngjae, you've condemned us all," Hakyeon whined, red eyes glaring at Youngjae.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, "Who cares, we buried her so no one would find her in the first place. They'll never know it was even vampires unless they find the body." Youngjae still used that indifferent tone, words rolling off his tongue easily.

Hakyeon hissed, fangs elongating. "You don't have a whole fucking family to look after, Youngjae. My clan has nearly100 members, do you know how difficult it is to keep track of that many kids? That many lives?" Hakyeon tore himself away from Taekwoon, eyes blazing.

Youngjae recoiled back, jumping out of Hakyeon's reach.

"We may already be dead, Youngjae, but we can still be killed again. You of all people..." Hakyeon seethed.

Youngjae's expression flickered.

"Don't you dare, Cha Hakyeon," Youngjae said, teeth gritted.

Hakyeon laughed bitterly. "Thanks, Youngjae, for screwing us all over," he snarled. The next moment, Hakyeon was gone, only a cold wind blowing in his place.

Youngjae shifted his eyes to the ground, the emerald in his eyes fading a bit.

Heejun shuffled closer to Youngjae, shocking him.

Youngjae looked up at the tall vampire fledgling with a jerk of his head. He almost forgot that Heejun was even there.

"Uh, Youngjae, I'm sorry it had to turn out this way."

Youngjae shook his head, smiling wryly. "It's my fault, don't worry about it kid. He won't be mad at you."

Heejun gulped, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I still, feel bad, y'know? I was the one that killed her, after all," Heejun said, voice as quiet as usual.

Taekwoon stepped forward, putting a hand on Youngjae's shoulder. "He'll get over it quickly, Youngjae. He didn't mean what he said before. He's just..." Taekwoon's eyes flickered, his brain searching for the right word, "...difficult sometimes."

Youngjae laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. I don't care as much about what he said about the girl getting killed. But he shouldn't have mentioned that. The past. My past," Youngjae said, curling his fingers into fists.

The wind howled around them, shaking the dark trees. It felt ominous, even frightening.

"He should know better than that," Youngjae said, eyes blazing jade again. The fire had been rekindled, his hurt pushed down to the pit of his stomach.

He turned towards the exit of the small clearing the were conversing.

He looked back towards Taekwoon and Heejun before he took off into the dark of the night.

Heejun couldn't see the look of nonchalance feigned on his face.

But Taekwoon saw it clear as day.

\- - -

Hakyeon threw open the door of their dark house, wood slamming against drywall. He stalked in, shoulders hunched in rage, his steps angry.

His feet scuffed against the dark planks of the floor as he made his way to the dimly lit kitchen table. Hakyeon pulled a rickety chair out with force, his hands nearly splintering the old wood.

Hakyeon sat down on the edge of the seat, elbows resting on his knees and fingers clasped in anger.

He took a deep breath, eyelids fluttering shut. Hakyeon sat in the menacing silence of his own anger. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't contain himself and screamed at Youngjae.

Everybody thought that Hakyeon had everything perfectly together. They were wrong. Being the leader of the biggest vampire clan in the region weighed on his shoulders heavily. He had more lives to protect than anybody and he was determined to keep everyone alive.

Hakyeon's slightly pointed ears twitched as he heard the front door creak open again.

He didn't move, even when a hand slid across his shoulders soothingly.

Taekwoon sank to the ground, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon gently.

"Hakyeon..."

Hakyeon leaned back into Taekwoon's embrace, feeling the male put his chin on his shoulder.

Taekwoon nuzzled his neck softly, praying Hakyeon felt calmer now.

"It's fine Taek. I'll figure everything out," Hakyeon said, a hand rubbing Taekwoon's forearm.

Taekwoon let a small smile form on his lips. "I know, Hakyeon. I trust you," he said, unwinding his arms and pulling out a chair for himself.

He sat down quietly, making sure the chair didn't screech against the wooden floorboards. Taekwoon took Hakyeon's hands in his own, playing with Hakyeon's fingers.

His royal purple eyes were trained on the ground. "Hakyeon, what you did back there was wrong."

Hakyeon's head jerked up in surprise.

"You shouldn't have said those things about Youngjae. How was he supposed to know?"

Hakyeon clenched his fists, trying to keep his head on. "It doesn't matter, he's endangered us all now," Hakyeon growled.

Taekwoon shook his head. "But bringing up his past was wrong, Hakyeon! You know what he's gone through, how he came here, how he lived. He was brave enough to tell us," Taekwoon said, trying to convince Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sighed loudly, standing up. He turned and looked out the kitchen window, observing the pale magenta of the dawn sky. There were pale blue tufts of cotton-like clouds littering the purple backdrop.

"Okay, fine, fine," Hakyeon relented, dragging his hands through his shaggy, dark locks. "But we're still in deep shit, Taek."

Taekwoon nodded solemnly as he made his way to the stove and put a pot on the burner. He tossed some fresh herbs in and then filled it with water.

The smell produced as the plants boiled was soothing and Taekwoon knew Hakyeon liked it.

"Let's just calm down and get some sleep, okay? We've got a long night ahead of us today," Taekwoon said, putting the pot of herbs back in the refrigerator.

Hakyeon nodded, feeling somewhat resigned and exhausted now.

"Okay. We'll sort this out tomorrow."

\- - -

Youngjae trudged along the road, toes scraped up because of the rough concrete sidewalks.

He glanced at the little houses lined up along the dim street. They were packed tightly together, the sides of one nearly grazing the other. Clothes lines hung between windows, the wet laundry fluttering in the wind. Youngjae observed a man rushing out of his house, briefcase in hand and tie flapping against his chest. 

The morning sun peeked over the horizon, shining on the dull metal of the cars parked along the street. The forest bordered the left side of the street. Nothing prevented things from getting out or getting in, it was just a wall of dark trees. 

Youngjae smiled bitterly as he surveyed the little town he had been living in for a century. He had been here so long, he really needed to get out after all this time. 

Youngjae kept trudging towards his house, the same one he claimed his family had been living in for two generations. He had been putting up a front that he was the grandson of the man that lived there before, hence their striking resemblance. 

Youngjae was baffled at how stupid and oblivious humans could be. 

He passed the police station, when his sharp ears perked at the sound of a loud yell. 

"You bastards! What are you doing with me, huh?!"

Youngjae blinked in interest. Whatever was happening, he was certainly interested now. 

Youngjae had a thing for getting unnecessarily involved in situations. After all, when you live forever, things tend to get boring. Since he wasn't too discouraged or concerned about whatever Hakyeon was yelling at him for, Youngjae decided to check it out. 

He jogged to the wall of the police station building, slowly peeking around the corner. 

"I didn't do it, you crazy bastards!" A dark haired male was shouting as he was dragged backwards into the police station. Two men secured both of his arms, but they still struggled to bring him forward. 

"Shut your mouth kid. You'll be in trouble once we prove it was you," one of the policemen growled, jerking the kid hard. 

"Prove it was me? But I didn't do anything! I found her there! How is that my fault?" He shouted, writhing in their grips. 

Youngjae's emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity. He only got more excited when the person's head whipped to the side in the struggle. 

  And his gaze met glowing, aqua blue irises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder who the blue-eyed kid could be?  
> hope everyone enjoyed!


	5. A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae has a crazy, terrible idea.

 

They burned; those aqua blue, dazzling eyes.

Youngjae stared right into them, dazed and dizzy.

Their eyes locked, emerald on aqua, one target on another.

And then he disappeared, the police dragging his body into the station. Youngjae shook away the delirious feeling filling his head.

He was immensely curious now, wondering why the police were bringing in a vampire. The vampire's eyes were alluring and intoxicating. Youngjae had to find out what had happened.

Everything he was currently struggling with was pushed to the back of his mind, only the blue-eyed vampire occupied his thoughts now.

Youngjae swept a hand over his face, putting a small glamour in place. His pointed ears shortened and rounded, his eyes became a midnight black.

Youngjae was grateful for this accidental power he acquired. He ran into a witch, a century ago, and this small bit of magic he came to have was a reward for helping the witch. Not many vampires had any control over magic, so Youngjae used his rare ability sparingly.

Youngjae straightened his posture and walked into the station, observing the papers tacked to bulletin boards, the messy desks of the detectives and officers. He greeted the secretary with a nod of his head. She smiled politely.

"Is there anything you're in need of today, Mr. Yoo?" the secretary, Miya, asked him. Youngjae smiled, "No, I was just hoping to ask the officers that just came in a question or two about the going-ons in the neighborhood."

Miya nodded, pointing towards the first officer, Park Jisung, who was lounging with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Thanks, Miya," Youngjae said, winking. Miya blushed, turning away with a soft smile on her face.

Youngjae smirked at how easy it was to do things here, because he'd been posing as several different people for years, all from the same family. The glamour magic was insanely helpful.

Everyone just assumed he was part of the old family that had been living in this town for as long as anyone could remember. The "Yoos" were well known, but Youngjae made sure nobody had deciphered the trick he was playing on them.

Youngjae waltzed in the station, creeping up behind Jisung.

Youngjae grabbed his shoulders, taking advantage of the half-asleep man.

"Ahh!" Jisung screeched, nearly falling out of his chair. Youngjae chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against Jisung's desk. "So, Jisung, what's up?" Youngjae asked, waiting as the detective straightened himself.

Huffing, Jisung scooted forward in his chair. "What's up is that you nearly gave me a heart attack, Youngjae," Jisung complained, putting papers away in his desk.

"Ha, my bad, Jisungie," Youngjae said playfully. Jisung wacked Youngjae with a file folder. Youngjae rubbed his arm in mock hurt.

"Well, what is it you want, Youngjae. I'm a very busy man," Jisung said, putting his hands behind his head leisurely.

"Busy my ass," Youngjae said, rolling his eyes. "I was just wondering what was up with that guy you brought in earlier. He seemed weird."

Jisung nodded, "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this yet, but the mayor's daughter was murdered tonight. We found her buried in the ground by the stream."

Youngjae was shocked, they found her fast; almost too fast. "Oh shit, really?" Youngjae already knew she was dead, but he had no clue that someone would be so on top of things.

Jisung confirmed with a grave nod of his head. "Yeah. And you know, Chenle and I found this guy lurking suspiciously by the edge of the forest," Jisung explained, jerking a thumb towards the sulking being behind the bars.

Youngjae was equally as shocked that they'd managed to find a vampire to pin it on. "He seems a little...weird, don't you think, Jisung?" Youngjae asked. He needed to know if they thought he was a vampire too.

"Mhm, we think he's a vampire," Jisung began, "The miss's neck was punctured by what looked like two long teeth."

Now Youngjae was really bewildered. He was aware that the townspeople knew that vampires were real, but they'd never found one in the town before, so they had no real suspicions about him or anyone else.

Chenle walked in at the next moment, cuffing Jisung over the head. "Jisung, you're not supposed to reveal everything about our cases to Youngjae, you idiot." Chenle shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the chair behind Youngjae.

"Sorry, Lele, I couldn't help myself," Jisung said sheepishly, rubbing his head.

Chenle sighed, "Whatever, he seems to find out everything anyways.

"So, he's a vampire you say?" Youngjae asked, curious about how much they knew.

Chenle nodded, dodging a swipe by Jisung. "Yeah, his eyes are this crazy blue color. Plus, he's on a list of missing persons from fifty years ago, and he looks exactly the same as he did now and then."

"From around here?" Youngjae asked. There was no way, because he and those from the Merlot clan were the only vampires he knew of from around here. He had to be nomadic, a wanderer.

Chenle looked at the papers on his desk, "No, he's from far away. The missing persons list he's on was issued in Busan."

Youngjae acknowledged this. "Well, damn, sounds like you guys have your hands full here," Youngjae said, standing up from the desk. "Sorry if I caused any trouble, come find me if you need my help." He walked towards the exit.

Youngjae waved, shooting a glance at the vampire sitting in the containment cell as he left.

The bright blue eyes shined in the dim light, staring right at him. Youngjae shrugged off his glamour.

He watched as the captive's eyes widened in shock.

He watched as the shock turned to anger and the captive shook the iron bars that trapped him.

He watched the captive's lip curl as Youngjae smirked at him.

 

Youngjae walked out the door, leaving the ocean-eyed vampire behind.

\- - -

Hakyeon was still incredibly stressed about the situation with the mayor's daughter. He sat in the clan's collective hideout, perched on a large rock.

His clan members were scattered around the dark cave, the only light coming from the sunlight that peaked through. Hakyeon observed as members bickered over who would get what blood and how much. He sighed, shaking his head as he watched Inseong tackle Heejun, their fledgling.

Taekwoon lounged next to him, long legs stretched out. His glittering purple irises flitted around in amusement. All the members of the clan were a result of Taekwoon's very first turn, Taeyong.

Taeyong was a little crazy, and he and his own first turn and mate, Ten, created half the vampires that were there.

Hakyeon had tried to stem it off after Taeyong turned the fifteenth one, but the other vampires they had produced also created other vampires. Soon Hakyeon was left with a clan of thirty-five. He decided to create a rule that limited a vamp in his clan to two turns only.

The growth of his clan had staggered greatly, and Hakyeon was grateful. Already having fifty plus members was tiring.

He let out a tired sigh, dragging a hand through his dark hair. "Taekwoon, your cursed offspring have really caused me a lot of wear and tear," Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon turned to look at his mate, a small smile playing on his lips. "Blame Taeyong, how was I supposed to know that he was a little blood-thristy?"

"A little?!" Hakyeon screeched, red eyes flaring in annoyance. "That kid made my small clan a playpen!"

"I can hear you!" Taeyong's voice called from below the huge boulder.

"Good!" Hakyeon cried.

"He's already stressed, Tae, let him be," Ten reasoned, smiling apologetically at their clan leader. 

"Are you still stressing about Youngjae and Heejun's slip-up?" Taekwoon asked, drawing small circles on Hakyeon's arm.

"Ugh, of course I am, Taekwoon," Hakyeon groaned, rubbing his face.

He laid back, resting his head on Taekwoon's lap. Taekwoon playfully touched his ears, watching them twitch with every touch.

"I'm sure it will-," Taekwoon began, only to be cut off.

"Hakyeon!" Youngjae's voice rang through the cavern, making Hakyeon's head jerk up in surprise.

He hmphed and curled back into Taekwoon. "Leave, asshole," He mumbled, waving his hand in annoyance.

"Listen, Hakyeon, the police already found her," Youngjae said, a small grin on his face.

"What!?" Hakyeon shrieked, shooting to his feet. "Why are you smiling? Is this amusing to you, you supreme asshole!?" Hakyeon pointed an accusatory finger at Youngjae, eyes like fire.

Youngjae sighed, trying to reason with him. "No, they found her, but they also found a rogue vampire and are pinning it on him. He's the prime suspect!" Youngjae explained, voice excited.

"So, what you're trying to say, is there's no way they'd be after us now, because they already caught someone?" Hakyeon said, eyes narrowed.

Youngjae nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I can leave him there."

"What?" Hakyeon said, seething.

"I'm bored, and he seems like an interesting plaything. I'll draw them away from you, Hakyeon, so you can keep your mouth shut and I will do what I want," Youngjae said, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

Hakyeon jumped down from his boulder and walked towards Youngjae, the sea of purple parting for him.

His lips curled, staring Youngjae down. Youngjae stood straight, feeling the least bit intimidated. It was going to convince him, Youngjae knew Hakyeon would do anything to keep his clan out of danger.

"Do what you want, Youngjae, but don't come crying to me if you get burned in the end," Hakyeon growled. He poked Youngjae in the chest with a pointed nail. "I'm your friend, but my family, will  _always_ come first," Hakyeon said, eyes frighteningly furious.

Youngjae smirked, knowing he had won. "Will do, Hakyeon. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go collect my prize."

Youngjae turned, disappearing from the cavern as fast as he had entered.

"Youngjae-!" Hakyeon cursed, turning and plopping his head on Taekwoon's chest.

"Ugh, what are we gonna do with that bastard..."

\- - -

"Mayor Lee, what would you like us to do with the suspect in Miss Jongsun's case?" A tall man in a black suit asked, voice monotone.

The man he spoke to was seated in a leather chair, his back facing the tall man.

"He's a vampire, yes?" The mayor asked, tapping his fingers on the head of his cane.

The tall man straightened, replying, "Yes sir, that is correct."

"Call in the hunters, have them dispose of him, quietly and cleanly."

Bowing, the man left the room.

The mayor frowned deeply, hands tightening around his cane.

"You'll get what you deserve for killing my Jongsun."

\- - -


	6. Break and Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they were on the run

Jisung lounged at his desk, keeping an eye on their little supernatural prisoner. He was quite surprised that they'd found a vampire so quickly. Jisung had never seen one before, and now he was fascinated, just a little.

The eyes were unearthly, glowing like something Jisung could never even imagine. He watched the creature, thinking about how it must have been human at one point.

Jisung was feeling brave today.

"Hey, vampy, do you have a name?" Jisung asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

The blue-eyed vampire glared at Jisung. "And why should I tell you?" He snapped.

"Jeeeez, I was just trying to make conversation," Jisung whined, wagging a finger at the vampire. 

The vampire cocked his head to the side, a thought popping into his head. "Say, kid, who was that guy that was in here earlier?"

Jisung pouted, throwing his hat onto his desk in annoyance. "I'm not a kid, dammit!"

"Language, Park!" Chenle called, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Ugh, whatever," Jisung said. "Anyways, I'll tell you who he was if you tell me your name," Jisung attempted to bargain, getting up and walking a little closer to the jail.

"My name is on that list you said you identified me from," the vampire drawled, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"His name is Jung Daehyun," Chenle called, inputting helpfully.

Jisung blinked dumbfoundedly, letting his arms fall to his side. "Oh, I'm stupid."

"Yeah, pretty much," the blue-eyed being said, "now tell me what I want to know, or I'll bite your fingers off."

Jisung put his hands up in mock defense, "Fine, fine, I'll tell you."

He sighed and sat back down in his chair. "His name is Yoo Youngjae, his family has been living in this town for generations. We don't see them often, but the family seems to be very influential," Jisung explained.

Daehyun's oceanic eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Has he really been fooling you for that long?" the vampire asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

Jisung looked at him confusedly. He didn't know what the vampire meant by that. "What do you mean, he's been fooling us?" Jisung asked, walking up to the Daehyun's small prison.

The vampire smirked, pointed ears twitching in amusement. He examined his long nails nonchalantly.

Jisung was wiggling with impatience, his dark eyes wide and curious as he stared at Daehyun.

"Well...Youngjae is a vampire too. One with glamours," the male said, a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

Jisung's jaw dropped at Daehyun's words. The vampire laughed at his reaction, trembling with mirth. Jisung blinked in disbelief. "There's no way Youngjae is a vampire, is there?" Jisung asked, backing up from the jail bars.

"I can smell him, plus he revealed his eyes to me," Daehyun said. He thought about the color of his eyes. They were an emerald and lime green, a mysterious combination of light and dark.

"His eyes?" Jisung questioned.

"They're green, the color of green apples or limes. It means something to us vampires, the color of our eyes. Youngjae is a very powerful vampire, one of the most powerful," Daehyun said, forehead wrinkling as he thought deeper about it.

This Youngjae guy, he was a green-eyed vampire. There was a class level in the vampire world that many were not aware of if they lived in the country or were disconnected.

There were red-eyed vampires, the most powerful of all, but they were very rare and rarely turned others. Next in line were the greens. Then it went in the order of: pink, blue, purple, yellow, and finally orange.

Daehyun, a blue-eyed vampire, could care less about where this hierarchy placed him in the society. But he was always wary of the different power levels each color indicated.

Jisung was bemused, eyebrows wrinkled. "So, what you're basically telling me is that the Yoo family isn't generations old and Youngjae is the only one who has ever lived here?" Jisung spoke quickly, voice getting higher with ever word. He grabbed the cell's metal bars and shook them a little.

Daehyun sat on the concrete floor of his cell. "I mean, no, I wasn't saying that, but it makes sense," he said, chuckling a little maniacally.

Jisung shot him a apprehensive glance. "Okay, well, thanks vampy, but I'm gonna trust what I know for now and not some vampire captive," Jisung said, leaving the cell and walking back to his desk.

Daehyun clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. He was tired of being here and was hoping the dumb detective would have given him a loophole.

 _Oh well_ , he thought.

Daehyun sighed and scooted himself to a darker corner of the cell, away from the light of the outdoors. He still preferred darkness over sunlight.

Daehyun kept thinking about that intriguing emerald-eyed vampire as he examined the dull concrete walls of his cage.

And then his body felt a large vibration. Boom, boom. Daehyun could hear the sound and his ears perked up in confusion. It was coming from right behind him.

He turned and examined the shaking wall with wide eyes. "What the hell is that?" Daehyun put a hand on the wall, feeling the vibrations even easier now.

A crack splintered underneath his hand. Daehyun realized rather quickly that this wall was going to come crashing down.

He jumped back quickly, pressing himself against the bars of his cell. He glanced behind him, the officers didn't seem to notice what was happening yet, so maybe this was his opportunity.

Daehyun watched as more cracks spidered along the wall, until it caved in all together. Glowing green eyes stared at him from the darkness outside the cell.

Daehyun whipped his head around and saw that the police had finally noticed something had happened. Daehyun smirked, and without thinking he grabbed the hand that was outstretched to him.

Cold fingers closed around his, and before he knew it the green eyed silhouette was pulling him away from the station.

They ran, and Daehyun knew this was a vampire he was with. He recalled the vampire with emerald eyes that had been fooling the whole town. 

Was it him?

"Are you glad I broke you out?" the figure asked, still clutching his hand. Dashyun didn't respond, just kept running.

"We can stop now," the stranger said again, and Daehyun let go of the hand.

They slowed to a stop. They were in front of a massive house, with tall spires and stone pillars before the giant mahogany door. Daehyun had never seen a house of this size in his mere seventy years of living.

He whistled in awe. "Damn, that's a big ass house," he commented, almost leaning back to see the whole monstrosity.

The other vampire nodded, his face shrouded by the hooded coat he was wearing. "That's why I chose it. Big, lonely, and nobody dares to bother it," he murmured.

Daehyun followed the vampire as he opened the gates and trudged up the long drive that led to the massive door. 

"You've never seen a house this big before, huh?" the emerald eyed vampire asked.

Daehyun shook his head. "No, I lived in a really rural town. I like to move around a lot, never staying in one place since I was turned. It makes me feel at ease; not being tied to anything permanent."

The hooded vampire pushed open the huge doors with his hands. They swung open, revealing a huge hallway with marble floors and a chandelier bigger than Daehyun.

"Well, we can't stay here long, so don't get comfortable," the other vampire said. Daehyun walked in behind him, each step silent. The shadows that bounced off the walls were dark and ominous, and if it weren't for the dim light of the chandelier illuminating everything, Daehyun might have been a little creeped out.

His eyes darted around in awe, keeping close to the vampire in front of him as they weaved through the twisting hallways.

Daehyun was starting to become curious over his rescuer. He had his suspicions of who had stolen him from the jail cell, but he wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" He finally asked as the figure opened another door. Daehyun assumed it was an office after seeing the huge desk and the rows of books lining the walls.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, kiddo," he replied with a chuckle.

Daehyun growled, "I'm seventy years old, I'm not a kid!"

The green-eyed figure just laughed again. "And I'm around 400. Yeah, you're a kid," he said, jumping into the desk chair with ease. He examined his nails as Daehyun watched him from the doorway.

The vampire sighed at Daehyun's stubborn gaze. He pulled his hood down and threw his arms out expectantly. "So? I think you already guessed who I am."

Yoo Youngjae got up and pulled a book off the shelf. He flipped through it, his pointed nails scraping the pages.

"Youngjae, right?" Daehyun asked, wanting confirmation from the male himself.

Youngjae groaned. "Damn, you're persistent, kid. Yes, I'm Yoo Youngjae, and yes, I've been fooling the rest of this town for a hundred years. It's quite amusing how easily they believe the things I tell them," he smirked.

Daehyun stood by the doorway still, not knowing what to do with himself at this point. "Anyways, we have to get out of here soon. I just busted you out of jail, and for a reason. I can't let that person down or I'm fucking screwed," Youngjae explained, closing his eyes briefly.

Daehyun blinked and Youngjae was in front of him, their noses almost touching. "What do you think, Mr. Blue-eyes?" Daehyun was going cross-eyed from trying to look Youngjae in the eyes.

"I- well, as long as you're not getting me in trouble, whatever is fine," Daehyun stammered, distancing himself from those alluring emerald irises. "I mean, if we need to leave that's fine. Let's just go," he continued.

Youngjae licked his lips. "I was a little bored, so I went to get you, and now I get to have a lot of fun," Youngjae said, circling Daehyun slowly.

Daehyun was standing stock still, aqua eyes darting to and fro. "Fun?"

Youngjae giggled, and Daehyun didn't like the sound of it. "Yeah, because I guarantee we're gonna be on the run from some of the best vampire huntresses in the country in at least ten minutes," Youngjae said. At that exact moment, a loud banging echoed through the halls.

"Yoo Youngjae! Open up! We know you're harboring a fugitive!" A female voice made its way to their ears.

Youngjae's ears twitched in excitement. He stopped his circling and grinned at Daehyun, his pointed canines gleaming in the low light. "Well, it looks like Solar and her lovely ladies have already arrived," he said, smiling widely. "I wonder who it was that tipped them off, hmm?"

Daehyun gulped. He thought himself insane, but compared to what he's seen from Youngjae, he might be beat.

Youngjae was ridiculously fast, moving in a blur. His finger ran up the edge of Daehyun's jaw, tilting his chin upward. "Listen pretty boy. If you want to survive, you're going to follow me. Otherwise? Those mean ladies are going to rip you in half with a snap of their fingers," Youngjae hissed, before grasping Daehyun's wrist tightly.

Daehyun nodded quickly in understanding. "Okay, I get it. Let's go, go."

"Smart boy..."

Youngjae turned on his heel and led them towards a bookcase, where he pushed a book against the shelf until it tipped. The huge shelf slid open, the sound of wood grating against stone attacking Daehyun's sensitive ears.

"In here, Youngjae said, darting through the doorway and into the darkened passageway.

Daehyun's jaw dropped. This was like something in the novels he used to read. A secret passage laid behind a bookcase and provided emergency escape.

"Just follow me and we'll be fine. For now, that is," Youngjae said, grabbing a lantern off the wall. 

Daehyun squinted at him in confusion. "You know we can see in the dark right?"

"It's for posterity's sake, Daehyun. You know, back in the day before oil lamps, I had to use a torch down here. It was a real fire hazard, you know," Youngjae explained. 

Daehyun was at a loss. "But the walls are made of stone."

"Posterity's sake, Mr. Jung, posterity's sake!" 

He shook his head, and they continued down the winding stone staircase. Their ears perked when a loud crash came from behind them. "The girls found the office," Youngjae murmured. "But they shouldn't be able to find this secret passage; no one knows about it."

"Yoo Youngjae!" Solar's voice screeched, echoing into the tunnel.

"Let's move faster, just in case," Youngjae whispered, picking up his speed. "How fast can you run, kid?" 

"Um, at least 30 miles per hour," Daehyun said, trying to keep up. 

"That's snail-pace. But it'll have to do for now," Youngjae sighed. "Come on."

And they continued their race through the winding stone passage. 

\- - -

"Where the hell is this said-vampire?" Solar yelled. The mayor had told her that the police officers had a tip. The man who was living here had been proclaimed to be a green-eyed by the officers in the station. 

Solar was vibrating with anger, her red eyes flashing in anger. Her long black hair fell over her face, obscuring part of her vision. 

"Solar, babe, maybe he wasn't stupid enough to come back here?" 

Solar's lip curled. "Shut up, Moonbyul. You're not helping the situation!"

Hwasa tossed a pile of papers onto the ground. "She's right, Moon," Hwasa murmured, baby pink eyes searching the room closely. 

Wheein was standing still near the doorway, her eyes closed. "Shh," she snapped, "I'm trying to hear if they're still here."

"Did you get anything, Wheein?" Solar growled. Wheein opened her eyes and shook her head in negation. 

"Fuck!" She cried, stomping a stiletto-clad heel on the ground. Moonbyul walked up behind her, putting soothing hands on her shoulders.

"Don't stress out, Solar. We'll get them. And when we do, we'll snap each and every one of their bones..."

Solar giggled, leaning back into her mate's hold.

Her blood-red eyes snapped open. 

"Sounds fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more on their eyes, because I quite enjoy this concept. It's sort of like demons and their eye colors. Anyways, every vampire has a different shade of their eye color. For example, Youngjae is classified as a green-eyed vampire, but his eyes are emerald and lime green sort of mixed together. Another green-eyed may have dark forest green eyes. And then Dae, he has aqua eyes, but someone else's may be dark midnight blue, or pale blue.
> 
> the hierarchy, in case you missed it, goes: red, green, pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed


	7. Water Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae and Daehyun find some unconventional ways to stay hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for how sucky this chapter is. I really wasn't feeling it but i know i had to put something out for everyone that DOES read this book. thank you for the patience.   
> regardless of how much i dislike this chapter, i hope everyone else enjoys it :)

They emerged from the mansion, the cool night air hitting their skin.

Youngjae's fingers found their way around Daehyun's slim wrist as he looked around them warily. He didn't see the hunters or anyone else that could prove a threat to them.

"Youngjae, what are we going to do?" Daehyun asked. His blue eyes darted around the scenery with fear. He didn't think he had much reason to be scared as long as he was with Youngjae, but there was a feeling of extreme power that emanated from him and made Daehyun shiver.

"We're going to get out of here. To where, I don't know, but we'll escape somewhere safe."

Youngjae needed to get a message to Hakyeon now. He wanted him to know that he was getting out of his hair for good. He figured he could just send something to his and Taekwoon's little house just outside of the town.

Youngjae tightened his grip on Daehyun. "You're going to need to hold on. We'll be going at a speed that you're not used to," he explained to a wide eyed Daehyun. He would have said his eyes were beautiful but the situation didn't seem appropriate for that.

Daehyun nodded, gulping. "O-okay. Just be careful..."

Youngjae hoisted Daehyun into his arms, causing him to let out a high-pitched yelp. "It's easier for me to run like this," he said simply. Then he took off, legs moving at lightning speed and hair whipping in the wind.

They arrived at Hakyeon and Taekwoon's place in less than a minute, and Youngjae tossed a note underneath the door before taking off again. He hoped that his disappearance would appease Hakyeon somewhat.

Daehyun had his face pressed into Youngjae's shoulder, his arms tight around his neck. There was no way he wanted to fall at this speed. Even with their fast healing abilities, no vampire wanted to be thrown off of something going such a high speed.

Youngjae noticed the younger burrowing into him and smiled softly. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought it was kind of cute how scared he was.

Youngjae didn't have much of a game plan. He only knew that they needed to get out of there before the hunters could catch on. Their scents wouldn't be hard to find, so Youngjae was trying to decipher a way to mask them. He of h at a loss though.

"Daehyun, any ideas of how we could cover up our scents?" Youngjae asked.

Daehyun tilted his head in thought. He was having a hard time processing due to the high speed they were moving at, but one thought popped into his head. "Well...if we cover up our scent with another scent that's really strong, it might keep them off us for a while."

Youngjae got that much, but he didn't know what they could use that would be stronger than a vampire's scent. "But with what?" he asked.

Daehyun could only think of a couple things that would be best for them. "Umm...garlic is one, or mint, or you know, one time when I was human I ate hard boiled eggs and that's all I could smell for days."

Youngjae nearly snorted. "Okay well, I think we'll have to settle for garlic. Something that overwhelms our senses as well as theirs. There's ways to dampen a scent on your own, too. I know Hakyeon does it for the Merlots, but I don't know how he does it..." Youngjae muttered as he kept running.

"What was that?" Daehyun asked. They were sstill moving too fast for his liking.

"Nothing, nothing. I think we're going with garlic."

Daehyun nodded and snuggled back into Youngjae so he wouldn't fall.

They'd have to find a farm or a market for garlic, but Youngjae didn't know where anything was. He was tempted to ask Daehyun, but the kid had already done a lot and could still barely get himself together at this speed.

Running seemed like the only option at this point. Youngjae glanced to his side and saw the flashing headlights of a car on the other side of the trees. There had to be a road somewhere if there was a car.

Youngjae veered to the right, wanting to get closer to the road. He might be able to find something if they were closer to civilization. He ran as close to the treeline by the road as he could without being spotted by people on the road.

His eyes were busy searching for somewhere they could make use of, like a farm. He spotted one after about five minutes of sprinting at what humans would consider 200 miles per hour. He dug his heels into the ground to bring them to a stop. Daehyun screeched in fear and dug his fingers into Youngjae's jacket to keep himself from being thrown off.

Youngjae set him down softly and pointed towards the farm sign on the other side of the road. "Look, I found somewhere that might work for us. Should we check it out?"

Daehyun shook the dizziness out of his head before huffing loudly. "Whatever, let's just go," he said. Youngjae frowned at his huffiness. He shrugged after a moment and led the way towards the fields that he really, really hoped would help them. 

There wasn't a person in sight as they made their way down the dirt road that led to the farm. 

Youngjae took his time, somewhat tired out from all the running earlier. "Do you smell any garlic yet, Daehyun?"

"No, not yet, sorry Youngjae."

Youngjae didn't want to get frustrated, but the truth was that he couldn't help it. He knew that it was his choice to start all this trouble and run in the first place, so he'd have to deal with the huntresses on his tail. 

And then Youngjae finally got a whiff of something he assumed must be garlic. Contrary to the myths that were spread over centuries, vampires were in no way afflicted by garlic. It was completely harmless to them, other than the fact that it was horrible for them to smell because of their heightened sense of smell. 

"Hey, I think I found some!" Daehyun called softly, pointing at a small patch of plants. Youngjae nodded, a neutral look on his face. 

"Good."

He stood next to Daehyun quietly as they picked some cloves from the patch, sharp nails cutting the stems easily. Youngjae's gaze settled on the way Daehyun's slim fingers picked the plants from where they grew, and how his eyes sparkled despite the situation they were in. 

Youngjae truly found it puzzling how Daehyun could still look so happy in a situation like theirs. If Youngjae were normal, he'd have broken into tears at this point from the stress and craziness. 

They soon had at least thirty cloves between the two of them, which Youngjae deemed enough. "Let's get out of here and find somewhere to rest for a while. I can't run much longer like this," Youngjae explained. He was starting to grow tired of this game he had started too. 

The two vampires sped their way away from the farm, the cool night air enveloping them as they moved. Youngjae closed his eyes briefly, relishing the feeling of the breeze on his face. Long ago, he didn't even know what this feeling felt like. He was always going to cherish the wind blowing through his hair and on his skin. 

Youngjae didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but then he heard the crashing of water in the forest. Maybe this was ideal...

"Daehyun, there's a waterfall over there, I think. That's where we're going to set up camp."

Daehyun nodded and turned towards the sound piercing through the quiet sounds of the forest. The water would drown out their scents as well as keep them from any wandering eyes. IT really was ideal. 

The waterfall was quite large, emptying into a large pool of water at the bottom. The waters frothed and rumbled, sending spray and mist into the air. Youngjae observed it with curiosity. At least they could relax here for a while before the girls caught up to them. They had a few weeks at best. 

Youngjae was aware they had a red-eyed vampire on their team, which would make things more difficult for Youngjae and Daehyun. Red-eyed vamps were extremely powerful, but they had a couple weakness, as all vampires did. Youngjae would have to rely on the possibility that they didn't have a purple-eyed tracking vampire. 

"Go over by the trees near the fall. We're going to stay in its shelter for a while." Youngjae pointed towards a grove nearby the stream of water. Daehyun nodded almost reluctantly and made his way over towards the trees. 

In the meantime, Youngjae pulled off his cotton shirt and pants and jumped in the pool of water. It was freezing cold and Youngjae almost shivered, but then remembered he was dead and had no warmth in him anyways. That was kind of a sad thought, but he was used to it.

He ducked under the water, blinking his eyes open. The bright green shone through the water like emeralds. Youngjae was about to go back to the surface when he saw something odd near the waterfall itself. There was an opening underwater that went behind the waterfall, invisible to the eye from the surface. 

Youngjae burst through the water's surface and yelled for Daehyun to get in the water. "Grab my clothes too. We're going behind the falls," Youngjae said determinedly. 

Daehyun gawked at him, ocean eyes gleaming in shock. "W-what? Behind it?"

"Yeah."

Daehyun huffed and gingerly got in the freezing water with a yelp. "It's so cold, shit!" he cried. 

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Youngjae said as he waded closer to the rumbling water. They couldn't walk through it, the pressure of all that falling water would crush them. But they could probably swim under it. 

"We're swimming under."

Daehyun screeched again. "Oh my god, please no. I can't swim that well!"

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Then I guess I'm dragging you under with me," he said, grabbing Daehyun's hand. 

Soon Youngjae was swimming against the small current the waterfall pouring into the pool created, and he was pulling Daehyun along with him. 

They emerged on the other side of the fall, Youngjae's head popping above the water's surface first. A spluttering Daehyun appeared next, arms flailing as he gained his footing on the cave floor. They were in an actual cave behind the waterfall, and there was even solid land further inside where they could hang out. 

Youngjae waded onto the land, squeezing some of the water out of his sopping wet hair. He threw his clothes on the ground to hopefully dry at some point and sat down. 

He heaved a sigh. He was exhausted at this point, and laid against a cave wall with his eyes shut. 

He didn't mean to, but he drifted off to sleep before Daehyun could even settle down. It had been a long, long day.

\- - - 


End file.
